Knight of Luna: Family Problems
by devilnightking100
Summary: Andrew and the twins are signed up for the Heartland City Duel Carnival, but so is Andrew's little brother, Matt. Now the three of them are fighting to protect Heartland from the threat of not only the Numbers, but the threat to reality as they know it. Can they pull it off? Can Yuma help them? What about the twins' parents? Find out! Set after 5D's, and signers keep their marks.
1. Brotherly visit

_**Welcome everyone, to my world once again! This will be slow going, as I'm just making this chapter up on the fly getting my sequel set up.**_

 _ **Leo: If you don't know how this story's gonna go, you should probably hold off.**_

 _ **Shut it. Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Andrew sat back in his chair as Leo challenged Mr. Williams to a duel. _They've been home for almost a full two years, and were even supportive about the whole Illiaster thing. Maybe they really are going to stay for good this time._ The demon smiled at the idea, looking over to Luna, who was chatting with Mrs. Williams.

"Hey Andrew!" Leo called, drawing the demon's attention, "I think I see something coming this way!"

"We're in the city, a lot of things look like their coming this way." Andrew replied casually.

"Are any of those Blue-Eyes White Dragons?" Leo countered, and saw a blur before Andrew appeared at the edge of the terrace. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

Snarling, Andrew nodded. "Take your family, and get inside. Don't come out until I get you." he ordered, feeling his dark sign pulsate at the approach of the dragon.

"I'm sticking with you!" Leo declared, refusing to budge.

"Get the others in now!" Andrew shouted, shooting a glare at the now thirteen-year-old signer. Leo saw Andrew's fear of the situation, and quickly ushered his family inside. "Now to business. Night King Transformation!" Andrew's armor took form. "Star Wing Disk, engaged!" His disk materialized as he drew a card. "I summon the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" he called, his dragon appearing.

 _"Is it him?"_ Galaxy-Eyes asked, catching sight of the Blue-Eyes.

"Let's hope not." Andrew replied, climbing on to the shining dragon before it took off.

Coming to a slow as they approached Blue-Eyes, the demon heard an all-too-familiar voice say, "Hello, big brother."

Andrew snarled. "What do you want, Brain Bug?"

"Oh, I just came to ask if you're in the Duel Carnival at Heartland City." the blonde boy shrugged from the back of his dragon. "So are you?"

"Yeah," Andrew admitted, "Leo signed all three of us to go, and their parents are coming to cheer for us."

"Well, I hope you're ready, because this is going to be _just_ like the Carnival we remember." Matt gave a sadistic grin, "Well, except for when I take all nintey-nine Number Cards for myself."

"After the numbers again?" Andrew asked teasingly, "You were always such a Kite. Which reminds me, how do you plan on dealing with him and his Galaxy-Eyes? You and I both know its an anti-xyz monster."

"That's the other reason I came." Matt shrugged, "I want my Light End Dragon back."

"Light End? Matt, I've proved that card is useless against Galaxy-Eyes." Andrew scoffed. "But, if you want it, it is yours." Taking the card from his deck, he tossed it to his brother anime style and slipped the rest back into place. "Now if that's all, it's time to say good-bye."

"Well then, good-bye." Matt said with a wave, his dragon turning and vanishing into the sky.

 _What possible reason could Matt have for taking the Numbers?_ the demon wondered, _What is his game?_

 ** _So, when the title says "Family problems," it doesn't mean the twins' parents. Also, I got asked about the Williams name, and I read it in "Count it and a kiss," and thought that would work. To the author, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!(puts hands together and bows)_**

 ** _Leo: Wow, you're funny when you want to be._**

 ** _Shut it._**


	2. Arrival at Heartland City

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Leo looked out the window in wonder. "Wow! This place is almost as big as New Domino!" he exclaimed. Luna smirked as Leo continued, "Look out Carnival, the Black Trio is here to win it all!"

"Only one of us can win Leo." Luna teased, "And let's face it, that one will be Andrew."

"Oh, come on!" Leo complained, "You or I could beat him."

"We'd both duel him at the same time and still lose." Luna replied, leaning against the bench in the lobby. The twins' parents had gone to check in to their rooms, and Andrew had gone off to who-knows-where. "Come on Leo, Andrew's the best duelist we know, and even Yusei admits he couldn't beat him."

"Well, yeah, but there's a first time for everything!" Leo countered.

"And what is the first time you're talking about, Gadget Brain?" Andrew asked, taking a seat next to Luna.

"You losing!" the signer replied without thinking.

Andrew's look went from teasing to sad. "If we run into Matt, that might just happen." he said quietly.

"Oh, nice one Leo!" Luna admonished, "You upset him."

"Its fine, Luna." Andrew defended, "Leo's right, there's a first time for everything."

"Well, with what happened in the square today, you would think we would have been challenged today." Leo began complaining.

"Are you in the Duel Carnival?" someone asked. The trio looked over to see two girls that could easily be twins with the same blue t-shirt and jeans combo, and the same red hair. "If that's the case, how about a duel?"

"Depends," Andrew replied, standing, "do you mind doing a tag duel between me and my friend Luna?"

"M-me?" Luna gasped. "I don't know Andrew."

"It'll be fine," Andrew shrugged, "Besides, I went with Leo in the duel with Devak, and again when we took on that bot in the Arc Cradle. I only taged with you once, and that was when we took out Sly." With a grin, he held out his hand. "What do you say, will you fight with me, my princess?"

Blushing madly (Leo's teasing didn't help), Luna nodded and took his hand.

"If that's the way you want to play, fine by us. I'm Mary." The challenger on the left introduced.

"And I'm Teri."

"The name's Andrew, and this is Luna." the demon said with a smirk. "Now, before we begin, mind if I _change_? Night King Transformation!" His armor appeared, and the girls gasped before setting their duel disks, "Star Wing Disk, engaged!" all four slapped on their duel gazers and drew their cards.

"Augmented Reality Vision Link, established." came the automated voice.

"Let's duel!" the four said.

 **Luna:4000**

 **Teri:4000**

 **Mary:4000**

 **Andrew:4000**

"I'll make the first move, draw!" Luna glanced over her hand. "That'll work. I summon Fairy Archer(ATK:1400), then I'll activate her ability. At the cost of her attack, I can hit Teri for 400 points of damage for each Light monster I control. I only have my archer right now, but that's still 400 points less." the pale fairy fired her arrow at Teri, causing her to cry out.

 **Teri:4000-3600**

"I end my turn with a facedown." Luna declared with a smile.

"My move then, I draw!" Mary called, looking over her own hand. "I summon Arcana Force VI- The Lovers(ATK:1600), and now, I flip a coin. If it lands on heads, my Arcana Force can be used as two tributes, if tails, I can't tribute summon while its on the field."

 _An Arcana force deck, this could be a problem._ Andrew thought as the coin above the monster's head landed on heads.

"Alright, I play a facedown and end my turn."

"My move then, I draw!" Mary called, glancing over her hand. "I summon Ancient Gear Box(DEF:2000), and play a card facedown. That's all for now."

"My move, get ready to duel with a demon!" Andrew said, drawing. _There aren't any xyz monsters yes, so..._ "I summon D.D Assailant(ATK:1700)! Cut that Arcana Force down to size with Rune Blade!" the silver-clad monster slashed the Arcana Force monster and shattered it.

 **Teri:3600-3500**

"I end my turn. Let's go, princess."

Blushing slightly, Luna nodded and drew. "I summon Bird of Roses(ATK:1800), and my two monsters will attack Teri directly."

"Oh no you don't!" Mary snapped. "I activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

"I end my turn." Luna sighed.

"It's fine, Luna, there's nothing to worry about." Andrew assured. Luna visibly brightened and nodded.

"Touching, but its my turn now. I draw." Teri called, looking at the card. "I activate Terraforming! This allows me to add a field spell to my deck, and add it to my hand. I choose Light Barrier! Which I play now." The hotel lobby was enveloped in light. "Next I play my facedown. Go Court of Justice! Now I can summon a Fairy monster when there's a level one Fairy on my field. I summon Arcana Force III- The Emperess(ATK:1300)." The coin above the monster's head landed on heads again. "Nice, now every time you normal summon or set a monster, I can special summon one of my Arcana Force monsters. I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw." Mary called, drawing. "I summon a second Ancient Gear Box, then overlay them to summon Gear Gigant X(ATK:2300). Attack Bird of Roses!" Luna was sent flying a couple feet as her monster shattered.

 **Luna:4000-3500**

"I activate Bird of Roses' special ability. When she's destroyed, I can summon two plant-type tuners from my deck. Come on out Nettles(ATK:1200) and Spore(ATK:300)." Luna explained, standing back up.

"I end my turn." Mary snarled.

"My move then," Andrew said, drawing. "I activate Fissure, this card destroys the monster with the lowest attack points on the field, and that means the Empress is toast." The Arcana Force monster shrieked as she fell into the giant chasm. "Next, I summon Truckroid(ATK:1000). Now I overlay my level four Assailant and Truckroid. Embodiment of Light appear. I xyz summon Number 39: Utopia(ATK:2500)." The white clad monster appeared in all his glory.

"Not good." Teri muttered.

"No, its not now that you're wide open. Utopia, attack Teri directly with Rising Sun Slash."

 **Teri:3500-1000**

"Next, since there's an xyz monster on the field, I can summon Photon SLasher in defense mode(DEF:1000). I end my turn."

"My move," Luna called, drawing. "I summon Dreamsprite, then I tune Nettles, Fairy Archer, and Dreamsprite in order to synchro summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon(ATK:2100). Attack Teri and knock her out of this duel! Fairy Dust Stream!" Teri fell as the attack hit her.

 **Teri:1000-0**

"I end my turn. Let's go Mary."

Drawing, the now furious redhead called, "I attack with Gear Gigant X."

"I activate Utopia's ability, by discarding an overlay unit, I can negate your attack. Go Light Wing Shield." Utopia intercepted the gear machine's attack, causing it to retreat.

"I activate Double or Nothing to double my monster's attack points and attack again."

"I activate Utopia's ability. Go Light Wing Shield." Mary snarled as she ended her turn with a facedown. "My move then, here we go." Andrew drew and shrugged. "I summon the Fabled Raven tuner monster(ATK:1300). Next, I'll switch Slasher into attack mode(ATK:2100). Utopia clear the way with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia drew his sword and threw it at the gear monster, shattering it.

 **Mary:4000-3800**

"Next, my Slasher will move in. Go Photon Blade!" the shining white warrior slashed Mary, knocking her back.

 **Mary:3800-1700**

"Next, I play my Raven's ability. By throwing out one of my hand cards, I can increase his attack points by 400(ATK:1300-1700). Guess we're going for a perfect zero this time around. Raven, end this duel with Fabled Talon Attack!" Raven's eyes flashed red before he appeared and slashed across Mary's torso, knocking her on her butt.

 **Mary:1700-0**

 **Winners: Luna and Andrew**

Andrew took off the duel gazer and walked toward Mary. "Well, I believe that you owe me a Heart Piece, and your little friend owes my friend one as well."

"You sure?" Luna asked.

"Of course. You beat Teri, I beat Mary. Therefore, we each get a Heart Piece." Andrew explained with a shrug, taking the outstretched hand of Mary and pulling her to her feet while taking the piece in her hand. "That was fun, hope we can do it again sometime."

 ** _Well, that went better than I thought._**

 ** _Luna: No kidding, I beat a duelist, and got a Heart Piece._**

 ** _Yeah, well see everyone next time!_**


	3. Evil's release

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Leo laughed as he called, "Power Tool Dragon, end this duel!" the mechanical dragon slammed his drill and the other duelist fell backward.

 **Opponent:0**

 **Winner: Leo**

"And now for the big finish!" the morphtronic duelist cheered, his sign glowing as he held out his hand. A single card flew to him, and he glanced at it with a grin. "Alright! Another Number for the collection!"

"Keep in mind, Leo," Luna sighed, "There are still a lot of Numbers out there, and we're not the only ones looking for them."

"I know, but this is so much fun!" Leo cheered. "I'm so glad Andrew taught us this trick. He really knows how to use these marks to the fullest."

"Don't forget," Andrew said coldly, appearing beside Luna, "I only taught you to use those if you try not to run int five individuals."

"Yeah, Yuma, Kite, Vetrix and his kids." Leo listed off mildly. "We know, Andrew."

The demon had stressed avoiding the five major threats in the tournament so many times, both twins were getting sick of it. Shrugging at Leo's response, he turned and said, "I have a few things to take care of, will you two be alright without me for awhile?" he asked. The twins nodded and Andrew vanished into the shadows.

* * *

In another part of the city, Matt smirked as he took the number card. "Just a few more." he whispered.

"I'm curious, why do you want the Code?" came the cold voice. Matt smirked as he turned to see Andrew sitting on a lamppost just to his right. "You know it can't restore our old universe."

"It's worth a shot, and if I can't bring back our home, then I'll just make a copy." the blonde demon shrugged.

"Your home." Andrew hissed, leaping from his perch and landing gracefully on the sidewalk. "You want _your_ home back. I never belonged there and you know it, Parasite."

"What happened to Brain Bug?" Matt teased, tilting his head in mock confusion. Throwing his head back and laughing, he continued, "Oh well, it really doesn't matter what happens with the code, you won't be around to see it when I put you in a coma."

"What are you-?" Andrew asked before a spell circle appeared under him. _Shit, I got sloppy._ he thought, annoyed he had missed the trap. "I thought you had given up on magic."

"I did, but with the touch of the Dark Signers still having a mark on my heart, I realized why you love it so much!"

 _He's completely lost it!_ Andrew realized, struggling to summon his own power. "I can't break it, the Eye!"

"Right you are," Matt chuckled, his right eye glowing a bright yellow-orange. "The one thing your Hand of the Moon can't counteract. I guess yours _is_ the lesser light." The blonde demon laughed again as Andrew felt his unconscious fade.

 _No good, can't fight it! I'm sorry...Luna._ with that final thought, Andrew collapsed. Matt chuckled as he leaped off.

After a few minutes, the demon's hands began to move, forcing him into a sitting position with his eyes closed. "So that little softy got himself sealed." "Andrew" said in a raspy twin tone. Opening his eyes to reveal the red with black mist inside, he continued, "Well, that's just no fun." Standing, the demon vanished from the area.

* * *

Luna sat on the bed, looking at the sunset in worry. _Andrew's been gone for a long time now._ she thought, beginning to fidget. Mr. Williams walked in and found his daughter in the same place as the last five times he checked.

"Is he still not back?" he asked. Luna shook her head and Williams sighed. "Maybe we should go look for him."

"No, he'll be back soon. Just give it five more minutes." Luna pleaded. Nodding, Williams left.

Two minutes later, Luna heard a knock at the door. Hurrying to open it, she saw the new blue coat she had bought Andrew and looked up to see her knight standing before her. "Hello, little Luna." came the raspy twin tone.

The signer's eyes widened in fear as she backed away. "You're not Andrew, are you?" she asked, pulling her sleeve up to reveal her mark.

"No, but I don't find it fun being out and about for long periods, and the fact is that Matt sealed away his conscious mind, leaving me to take control." the demon replied, coming into the room and sitting, waiting for Luna's next move.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked. If half the stories Andrew told her about the one sitting in front of her were true, she couldn't trust his word.

"Look, I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I like neither of those. I want to be able to go back to my room and enjoy some quiet." "Andrew" snapped, clearly getting annoyed. "As far as I can tell, the only way to take the seal away is to beat Matt, the one who placed it there to begin with."

Luna carefully considered her options, it was clear that the demon was telling the truth about the seal, Andrew had told her that's how seals worked in magic, but to think she was stuck with the one in front of her. Sighing, she realized what she would have to do. "Fine, I'll trust you for now K.O.N." she declared. Andrew's second personality smiled.

"You won't regret it." he replied warmly.

 _ **Oh shit, K.O.N is out and about! Andrew's evil side has free reign of the body and the deck. How will this affect everything? And I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been working on my publishable books and a Wanna be the Strongest in the World fanfic I'm putting way more research into than I normally do. Well, until next time!**_


	4. Dark Soverign Duel

_**Well, I'm still doing my research so I might as well get some work done elsewhere.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

K.O.N huffed at Leo's shock when Luna told him the situation. "I don't like it either, believe it or not." K.O.N said mildly. "It's no fun to be in control all the time. All the maintenance and eating gets tiresome."

"Well, it's still freaky to have you here." Leo stated.

"Trust me, I know." K.O.N replied, pulling Andrew's deck and shuffling it. "We'll need to track down Matt and duel him to break the seal, then you can have your little knight back."

"Easier said then done." Luna sighed, plopping onto the bed. "Even with the entire Legion on alert for him we couldn't find him until he came to our house."

"The Legion?" K.O.N asked.

"Our underground operations gang." Leo explained, leaning against the wall. "We have our hand in everything. The beyblade games, wrestling, insurance companies, underground crime syndicates, we even have a hand in those up-and-coming Kejio games."

"That pervy pool gambling game?" K.O.N asked, clearly astonished.

"We got word that some bad people were in it," Luna snapped, blushing scarlet.

"And the three of you control this underground info network?"

"Yep." Leo nodded, pulling a medallion from under his shirt depicting his Life Stream Dragon with a crescent moon and star in its claw. "I'm Shadow Legion Black Trio, codename: Guardian."

"I'm Shadow Legion Black Trio, codename: Princess." Luna introduced, showing her own medallion with her Ancient Fairy Dragon and the same moon-star crest.

"What's Andrew's name?"

 _"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want us telling you that."_ Flame cut in, appearing behind the second personality. _"He probably wouldn't like you spilling so many of our secrets already."_

"Calm down, Flame. Andrew can't even hear us." Leo replied. "But fine. Anyway, we should get moving. It'll take a few more duels to lure Matt out, and he'll probably avoid the three of us when he sees you."

"So our best chance is to leave him until the finals. In the mean time we need to collect the rest of the Heart Pieces we need." Luna finished, standing and making for the door.

 _"Damn you Andrew, you took the two most innocent kids from the 5ds series and turned them into cold, hardened strategists."_ K.O.N thought as he followed the twins.

* * *

Leo rolled his eyes. "Alright, this is getting us nowhere fast." he said in annoyance. The Trio had been searching for opponents for three hours and had come up with nothing.

"I agree, we need to look into some areas where duels are held regularly." K.O.N replied. The Trio suddenly heard a scream and dashed to find the source. A duelist had just collapsed and the victor stood smirking. "Well, we found a duelist." the second personality shrugged.

"K.O.N, you should take this one." Luna whispered.

"Yeah, this guy has some serious power behind him." Leo agreed.

The duelist looked at the Trio and asked, "You wanna go?"

"Very well," K.O.N replied, stepping forward. "Let's get this over with. My name is Andrew, and you are?"

"The name's Drago Sparx, remember it because it'll be the last name you hear in this tournament." Drago taunted.

"I very much doubt that." K.O.N chuckled. "Dark Sovereign Transformation!" he declared, his clothes turning into black armor with a purple cape. "Midnight Disk, engaged." a pure black duel disk appeared on his left arm. Both duelists slapped their gazers on.

"Augmented reality vision link established" Came the automated voice.

"Let's duel!"

 **Drago:4000**

 **K.O.N:4000**

"I'll make the first move." Drago declared, drawing his card. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode(ATK:1900). I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move then, I draw." K.O.N glanced over his hand and smirked. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon(ATK:2000). Attack with Rainbow jewel blast!"

"Not so fast!" Drago smirked. "I activate Mirror Force! This sends your attack right back at you." the stream of light bounced off the barrier and slammed into the jewel-clad dragon, causing it to shatter.

K.O.N tsked and called, "I play four cards facedown and end my turn."

"Andrew doesn't have an Alexandrite Dragon in his deck, even with the new modifications he made." Leo observed.

"You're right, Leo." Luna agreed, "That's _not_ Andrew's deck."

"My move, I draw." Drago looked at the card and began laughing. "I summon Mist Valley Falcon(ATK:2000). Then I'll overlay my level four Spear Dragon and Falcon." the overlay network formed and the Trio saw the flash of a number mark on the boy's hand. "I summon Number 23: Hakurai(ATK:2200)" the electric serpent dragon appeared with a roar.

"Not good." K.O.N hissed. "That thing makes it to where I can't play spell or trap cards this turn."

"Which means your wide open. Hakurai, attack him directly!"

"I'm discarding my Kuriboh in order to protect my life points." K.O.N snapped, throwing out his last card.

"You saved yourself from some damage this turn, but you won't pull it off again." Drago declared, placing a facedown.

"My move." K.O.N declared, drawing. _Poison of the Old Man, not helpful right now, or is it?_ "I activate Poison of the Old Man. With this card, I can hit you with 800 points of damage."

"I don't think so! I activate Hakurai's special ability. By discarding one overlay unit, I can negate it. Go Paralyzing Pulsation!" a shockwave came from the electric dragon and slammed into the card, causing it to shatter.

"Got you!" K.O.N laughed. "I activate Spellbinding Circle. This will completely immobilize your Number card." the trap activated and the number let out a shriek. "I end my turn."

"My move, I summon Armed Dragon LV3(ATK:1200). Attack Andrew Directly!" the small dragon flew up and bit the demon.

 **K.O.N:4000-2800**

"That's all for now."

K.O.N drew his card. "I summon Barrier Statue of the Torrent(DEF:1000)! I end my turn."

"My move then, and my Armed Dragon's ability activates, allowing me to upgrade him to Armed Dragon LV5!"

"I don't think so," K.O.N retorted. "My Barrier Statue forbids any special summons other than water monsters. Don't think I don't know Armed Dragon is a wind monster."

Drago snarled. "Armed Dragon attack!"

"I activate Magical Hats, this allows me to take two spell or trap cards and my monster to hide the three." three hats appeared, one going over the Barrier Statue before the three hats began to shuffle.

"Attack the middle one!" the hat shattered. "I missed." Drago hissed. The other hat shattered and statue appeared again.

"My move, and I'm setting a monster. That'll be all."

"Giving up already?" Drago laughed. "I'll pass this turn."

"Then I draw and summon Field-Commander Rahz(ATK:1600). This allows me to take a level four or below monster from my deck, and place it on the top of it. Next I'm going to overlay my level four Barrier Statue and Rahz. Embodiment of Light appear, I xyz summon Number 39:Utopia(ATK:2500)." K.O.N smirked as he looked at his number. "I think it's time to end this. Attack Hakurai with Rising Sun Slash!" the number shattered on contact with the blade.

 **Drago:4000-3700**

"I think that'll be enough."

"I draw." Drago hissed. "Activate my dragon's ability, allowing me to summon Armed Dragon LV5(ATK:2400). I summon Dragunity Darkspear(DEF:1000). I'll end my turn there."

"Now who's giving up?" K.O.N taunted, drawing. "I activate my facedown Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it onto Utopia, allowing him to inflict piercing damage. Now attack Darkspear with Rising sun slash!"

 **Drago:3700-2200**

"I end my turn."

"My move, and I think I'll start by activating my trap, Final Attack Orders. This brings all monsters to attack mode." K.O.N snarled as his Magician of Faith(ATK:300) was flipped. He quickly took his Poison from his graveyard. "Now Armed Dragon attack Magician of Faith!"

"I activate Utopia's ability! By discarding an overlay unit I can negate the attack! Go Light Wing Shield!" Utopia intercepted the attack.

"I end my turn."

"My move." K.O.N drew. "I play two cards facedown and summon Zubaba Buster(ATK:1800), then I'll trigger my facedown equip spell Invigoration to boost my Earth Attribute Zubaba Buster's attack by 200 points(ATK:1800-2000). Utopia, destroy that dragon with Rising Sun Slash!" The dragon shattered on contact.

 **Drago:2200-2100**

"Next my monsters will attack you directly." Both Zubabba Buster and Magician of Faith charged the helpless duelist.

 **Drago:2100-100-0**

 **Winner: K.O.N**

"Dark Sign Recovery." K.O.N commanded, the dark sign pulsating before he held out his right arm to recover the Number. It floated into his hand and the second personality turned to leave, picking up the fallen duelists' heart pieces as he left. Looking over them he huffed, "I don't need these two, here." before tossing two pieces over his shoulder, which the twins caught.

 _ **Until next time.**_


End file.
